iLove Her Smell
by Lovin'Seddie
Summary: "She smells like ham, vanilla, and something else that I can't identify. It's just so… Sam. It's perfect." Seddie one shot.


**I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for not writing a story in such a long time! I haven't forgotten about my Fanfiction, I've just been so busy and haven't been motivated to write lately. **

**I hope this makes up for it, even though it's short and a one shot. :/**

**DISCLAIMER: Je ne own pas iCarly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

She's right next to me. I can feel her knee touching mine. I can hear her eating something. I can smell her scent.

She smells like ham, vanilla, and something else that I can't identify. It's just so… Sam. It's perfect.

The ham smell that she possesses doesn't surprise me. It's a fact that she eats ham every single day, so of course she would smell like it.

The vanilla does surprise me a bit, though. I doubt its perfume; Sam doesn't seem like a perfume type of girl. Maybe it's her soap? Her laundry detergent?

And that other smell. I could sit here all day and take a million guesses about what it is, but it wouldn't matter. It's so unique mixed in with the other smells, and it attracts me to her even more.

When we were dating, I felt drunk on her smell. I would always take an opportunity to hold her small frame close to me and inhale deeply. It was amazing.

At night I would take off the shirt that she touched and kept it close to me at night. I know that sounds nubbish, which it is, but it gave me comfort. It was even better than my Nug-Nug stuffed toy.

When we broke up that terrible night in the elevator, I clung onto for dear life until midnight, trying to enjoy the last few hours that I could be close to her without being punched.

And now here we were, at Carly's apartment, close enough to touch, and there was nothing I wanted to do more than reach out and pull her onto my lap.

Carly walked over with a bowl of popcorn and plopped down on the other side of the couch. It's not that Carly smells bad, quite the opposite actually, it's just that it's too overpowering. When she just walked by I got a nose full of flowers. She always wears that flowery perfume and it overwhelms me. Sam's scent is perfect; not too strong and not too light.

"Want some popcorn?" Carly asked us, offering the bowl.

Sam stopped eating mid-bite grabbed a giant handful before I could even respond.

"Hey! You already have food, let me have some popcorn!" I protest.

She holds up her food. "I'm almost done with it; I'm allowed to eat popcorn!"

"What is that?" Carly asks, pointing to the food Sam was holding up.

"It's a turducken. Chicken stuffed in a duck, stuffed in a turkey."

Carly and I shoot disgusted glances towards each other as Sam shoves popcorn and some turducken in her mouth.

"EW!" Sam hollers, running towards the garbage can to spit it out.

I laugh. "Does turducken and popcorn taste bad together?"

"It's not that," Sam says, wiping her tongue on a napkin. "That popcorn is gross! What kind is it, Carly?"

"Whole wheat. It's not that bad, Sam!"

I tentatively put a piece in my mouth, and immediately gag.

"This IS disgusting!" I yell.

Sam smirks. "Told ya, Carls."

Carly harrumphs and mumbles that she has to go do her homework. As Carly walks up the stairs, Sam takes a pack of mints out of her pocket and puts one in her mouth.

"Want one? It'll get the gross taste out of your mouth," She offers.

"Sure." As soon as it hits my tongue, all of my senses start to tingle and I feel relaxed and comforted. "Sam, what kind of mint is this?" I say, my eyes wide.

"It's strawberry cheesecake. Cool, huh? They have all these awesome food flavored mints and gum now. Do you like it?"

Do I like it? That's an understatement. I love it. It's the smell that I couldn't identify, and I had finally found it. Strawberry cheesecake mints.

"These are amazing," I tell her. "Do you eat them all the time?"

She gives me a strange look. "Uh, yeah, I guess. I don't wanna have meat breathe all day. Why?"

Before I can stop myself, I blurt out, "Because you smell like them. And ham. And vanilla." As soon as they come out of my mouth, I regret it. She probably thinks I'm a weirdo now!

She looks thoughtful. "Well, I do eat ham every day, and I use vanilla shampoo. So I guess that makes sense," She grins at me mischievously. Oh boy, here it comes. "And you smell like soap, citrus laundry detergent, and cinnamon. In other words, a nub. But… I like it."

Holy chiz. She pays attention to the way I smell too? I sneak a glance at her, and she's blushing. Could she miss me the way I miss her?

I slowly reach my arm out behind her and pull her a bit closer to me. She sighs in content and rests her head on my shoulder, and I hear her inhale my scent.

I put my face to her head let my nose fill up with what I've been craving these past few weeks. Heaven.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like that was kind of weird… ah, well, hopefully it will get me out of my writers block. **

**Just to clarify, turduckens are real. So are strawberry cheesecake flavored mints. But I have no idea if whole wheat popcorn exists, I just made it up. **

**Anywho, this is a ONE SHOT, so I won't be writing more chapters. I know some people will ignore this and put the story in their alerts anyway, but I'm just letting you know. I really want to write a multi-chapter, but I would be absolutely horrible at updating it, so I don't know when the next time I'll write one is. :(**

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
